1. Field of Invention
The disclosure relates to a device capable of performing efficient geo-fence operations, and more specifically to a mobile device capable of performing geo-fence operations with reduced power consumption.
2. Related Art
Conventional geo-fence applications are currently available for mobile devices, such as cell phones, tablet computers, etc. Geo-fence allows for certain tasks to automatically be performed based on a detected location of the mobile device. For example, when the geo-fence application detects that the mobile device has left a region corresponding to a user's office, the geo-fence application can cause a text message to automatically be sent to a mobile device or computer of the user's family member. Other automatic functions can take place when the geo-fence application detects that the mobile device enters or exits a particular location/region.
Unfortunately, conventional geo-fence applications are impractical due to their large power consumption. Conventional geo-fence applications detect locations by constantly monitoring a location of the device using GNSS signals. Because of the large power consumption of GNSS, using a conventional geo-fence application quickly drains the mobile device's battery. In addition, because GNSS requires line-of-sight with GNSS satellites, geo-fence applications are unable to operate when indoors or otherwise obstructed from communication with GNSS satellites.